omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorothea
Character Synopsis Dorothea (ドロテア Dorotea) is one of the members of the Empire's Secret Police Force Wild Hunt. According to Syura, she is an alchemist with many body modifications. Dorothea is a young woman of small height with blonde hair. She wears a turquoise dress with a white apron and a ribbon on her head, giving her an innocent appearance. Prior to her introduction, Dorothea wore a hooded jacket. Despite her appearance, Dorothea is quite possibly the most vicious member of Wild Hunt. While she never took part in the mass rape, she nevertheless killed people solely of boredom. However, after drinking Tatsumi's blood, Dorothea's sexual desire awakened, leading her to attempt to violate him. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C normally. At least 7-B in short bursts Verse: Akame ga Kill! Name: Dorothea Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin, Member of Wild Hunt, Teigu User, Alchemist Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient assassin, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Proficient alchemist, Summoning, Body Control, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her strength through short bursts), Absorption (Can absorb the powers of others by sucking their blood with her Teigu), Possible Immortality (Type 1, She had numerous bodily modifications on her body, which halted her age), Petrification (Can release a gas that could petrify enemies for a short duration), Acid Manipulation and Regeneration Negation with Alchemy Monster (Her alchemy monster can release corrosive acid. Said acid was shown to overpower Leone's healing factor) Destructive Ability: Town Level normally. At least City Level in short bursts (Overpowered Leone with one hand) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Leone, who can keep up with a casual Esdeath at Mach 292) Lifting Ability: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Ability: Town Class normally. At least City Class in short bursts Durability: At least Town Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range Intelligence: Possibly Genius; accomplished alchemist, she has a world-class talent just like the other Wild Hunt members. Weaknesses: *Her bodily modifications gave her enhanced physical strength that only comes in short bursts, not sustained strength. *In addition, her bodily modifications could backfire on her, as if she received a severe injury or started to lose her powers, she will get weaker and the facade of her young appearance will disappear. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Dorothea's Teigu is called "Blood Collection: Absordex". It takes the shape of teeth or fangs which she uses to bite enemies in order to kill them. When she bites an enemy, they seem to mummify, however, what exactly occurs has yet to be revealed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Alchemy:' She improved Stylish's Humanoid Danger Beasts and reproduced them even after his death. She also mutated Cosmina after her brain death to a Danger Beast Hybrid. *'Enhanced physical strength:' She gained enhanced physical strength through bodily modifications, and she was able to toss a grown man high in the air and easily suppress transformed Leone by just using one hand, though it was later pointed out that it only came in explosive bursts, not sustained strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Crazy Category:Psychopaths Category:Alchemists Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7